Nightmare Land
Nightmare Land is a terrifying metropolis that floats in the darkest parts of Galaxia, and is a common recurring area in Gamewizard's series. It's where the Nightmare King, Darkrai II makes his home in the Fear Factory, where he also makes his Nightmares. In the center of Nightmare Land Town Square is the Nightmare King's statue, and beneath that statue is where Darkrai I is sealed. History Nightmare Land was once ruled by Darkrai I, where he conducted his operations in the Nightmare Wars, and also sold Nightmares to people with his business, Nightmare Enterprises. The entire realm was destroyed at the conclusion of the war, then rebuilt by Darkrai II after many years. Because of the war, the realm was very poor, and Darkrai II continued his father's business in selling Nightmares. During Dimentia's rule as GKND leader, Nega Wisps were being created, and some of them took refuge in Nightmare Land. In Operation: GALACSIA, Nigel Uno came to Nightmare Land to speak with Darkrai II. At the conclusion of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", Darkrai I is revived by Jar Jar Blinks and tries to take over the universe. He is thwarted by Darkrai II and Kirby, and sealed again. Nightmare Land is the 32nd stage in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Mandy McKenzie comes here to learn of her Fear Element from Darkrai. At the same time, Stormtroopers are attacking the city in order to take Nightmare Substance. In Operation: SCARY, the town gets conquered by Count Dracula, after the vampire sucks the blood of Kaleo Anderson, who is the Nightmare King's blood descendant. Having drank Darkrai's blood, Dracula was able to steal the throne, though most of Darkrai's most loyal henchmen remain loyal to him. After Dracula is vanquished, Darkrai regains control of the throne. Architecture Nightmare Land is basically a giant space station with a city built on top. The Nightmares dwell inside the silver, metal buildings. Some have turrets and cannons built on them that the Nightmares use for defense against an invasion. A statue of the Holy Nightmare rests in the Town Square, and in the city's main center is where the Fear Factory is located. A vast dungeon is located beneath the city, used to store the rogue Nightmares and criminals in a terrifying labyrinth. Locations Fear Factory The Fear Factory is where Darkrai makes his Nightmares. In one room, he has a chicken controlling a large robot mashing on colorful stones called Star Bits, which get grinded into Stardust and used to power his Nightmares. There's also a prison room, where he contains the rogue Nightmares, Oogie Boogie and the Beldam. In his target practice room, Darkrai has a picture of his granddaughter, Virginia Sims. Hall of Fear The Hall of Fear is a hall in the factory that leads to Darkrai's chamber. The many doors that align the hall have labels with people's names on them, and lead to those peoples' fears. Coaster of Fear In The Great Galactic Race, the racers had to race in a hidden minecart area below the Fear Factory, a minecart segment that zoomed you through all their greatest fears, such as a blood waterfall and giant spider webs. Dungeon of Horrors The Dungeon of Horrors is the stage in Operation: SCARY. It is the dungeon deep beneath the factory, a labyrinth of horrors and monsters that try to stop anyone from escaping. Nolan York had to navigate this dungeon, and succeeded in making it back to the surface. The dungeon is connected to the Coaster of Fear, which Dillon York and Jack Skellington had to ride in their pursuit of Oogie Boogie. Inhabitants The primary inhabitants of Nightmare Land are the Nightmares, beings of Fear Energy artificially created by Darkrai I and his son. They make the Nightmares using the fear collected by peoples' Nightmares, and they also make them from Star Bits collected from fallen stars. Leadership Nightmare Land is ruled by the Nightmare King; Darkrai I, and his son, Darkrai II. They reside in the Fear Factory, where production of Nightmares is created. Similar to the Demon King's rule in the Underworld, a Nightmare King rules forever unless he dies. Afterwards, a particular Nightmare who they chose to rule after them takes the throne. Nightmare Enterprises Nightmare Enterprises (NME) is the organization that controls Nightmare Land, run by the Nightmare King himself. To help support their economy, NME creates and sells monsters to a variety of intergalactic customers - most of which are villains. Known Customers *Chester (purchased Happy Headband) *Jerry Rassic (purchased toxin to turn bullies into dinosaur-like monsters) *Jabba the Hutt (purchases misc. monsters) *King Dedede (purchases misc. monsters) *Viridi (purchased materials to create Forces of Nature) *Big Mom (purchased Demon Sweets) Residents *Darkrai I *Darkrai II *Customer Service *Jar Jar Blinks (currently) *Mack *Bowyer *Yarodivich *Katie (formerly) *Oogie Boogie (deceased) *Dracula (deceased) *Crackjack (deceased) *Anna (currently) Stories It's Appeared *Gnaa's Training *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Nightmare Series *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *The Great Candied Adventure (flashback) Category:Locations Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Galacsia Stages Category:Nightmares Category:Firstborn Stages Category:Realms Category:Fearbenders Category:Cities and Towns